


Finally

by CastielsHeart



Series: Promptober 2018 Drabbles [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anime, Cussing, Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielsHeart/pseuds/CastielsHeart
Summary: Dean finds himself trapped inside an Anime with Castiel.Day 24 Prompt: Ghibli





	Finally

Yes Dean fell asleep last night watching anime and yes it was porn. That didn't mean he expected to wake up in an anime. At first Dean was all alone but soon he was confronted by his best friend Castiel, who showed up in all his Japanese anime glory. "What the fuck is going on Cas?" 

"I don't know. I was in Ohio tracking a werewolf pack for Sam when suddenly I found myself in whatever this is." Cas said looking around just as confused as Dean.

"Well this is insane. This is the second time I've been animated and it is getting old." Dean said sitting on the bed which was the only piece of furniture in the room.

"What is this anyway?" Cas asked gesturing to the room they were in.

"It's Japanese anime. I fell asleep watching it." Dean couldn't fight the blush. He had been doing much more than watching it.

"Chuck and I both know what is on your laptop. We're in porn are we not Dean?" Cas said looking at Dean.

"Yeah. So." Dean said giving Cas his best bitch face.

"I can understand why you might find yourself here but why me?" Cas seemed more confused than normal.

"Well little brother, I have just the mind to tell you." came an unmistakable booming disembodied voice.

"Gabriel." Cas said accusingly to the room.

"Yeah Bro! It's time you and Dean-o work out all that sexual tension. And you're remaining here until you do. I am tired of watching you two eye fuck and nothing else." Gabriel said with authority.

"You dick!" Dean said starring daggers into empty space. They heard Gabriel chuckle but that was it. It became quite apparent that was all the archangel was going to say to them right now. "Your brother is an asshole." Dean said looking at Cas.

"I think we established that years ago." Cas said sitting next to Dean on the bed.

"What does he want from us?" Dean said angrily.

"I think you know Dean." Cas said not looking at Dean.

"Cas I...." Dean found himself unable to form coherent thought.

"Dean I understand if you don't feel the same as I do." Cas said turning away from Dean a little. 

"Cas it's not that simple." Dean said reaching over to touch Cas' knee.

"Why not Dean. Your one night stands seem to be quite simple and easy for you?" Cas sounds profoundly hurt.

"You're not a one night stand Cas. You're my best friend and that makes this complicated." Dean admits.

"It's because I am in a male vessel." Cas still isn't looking at Dean.

"Actually no Cas. Hey buddy look at me." Dean pleads.

Cas finally looks over. Dean can tell the angel is ready for rejection. "Dean please."

"Cas I love you but I fuck up every relationship. I can't lose your friendship because I selfishly wanted more."

"Dean no matter what, I will always be your friend." Cas says moving closer to Dean.

"Cas, You really want to try for more?"

"Yes." Cas said making intense eye contact with the human.

Dean leaned into Cas and placed the softest of kisses on the angel's lips. Dean looks at Cas again for conformation before going in for a much more bruising kiss. The next thing Dean knows him and Cas are back in his room sitting on his bed in front of his laptop. "Guess that was enough for your prick of a brother." Dean says to the air.

"It wasn't enough for me." Cas says bravely. Dean smiles and pulls Cas down on the bed where the kisses turn heated and are joined by groping. 

As clothes start to be shed, Gabriel decides that it is time to take his leave. He is happy for his little brother but he has no want to watch him copulate with the hunter. He is just glad that it is happening. Finally!


End file.
